


Suave

by Witch_Soul



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Soul/pseuds/Witch_Soul
Summary: Tal vez, Mitsui no tenga tantos bordes ariscos como Rukawa imaginó. Al menos su cabello parece ser bastante suave.Sin ship, a menos que entrecierren mucho los ojos *guiño, guiño*
Relationships: Mitsui Hisashi & Rukawa Kaede
Kudos: 2





	Suave

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot basado en una tira de imágenes de @_714srm, donde estos dos se encuentran con una niña pequeña perdida y la ayudan. Me pareció tan lindo que decidí escribir algo de ellos.

* * *

Mitsui miró a su compañero de reojo, reprimiendo el suspiro de frustración que quiso escapar de sus labios. Rukawa estaba siendo…bueno, _Rukawa,_ con su mutismo registrado y su cara de querer estar en cualquier lado menos en ese, aunque no podía culparlo por eso: él mismo tampoco quería estar allí, caminando por la calle con una bolsa de comestibles solo porque al equipo se le había ocurrido comer algunos bocadillos en medio de la práctica. Dios, podrían haber enviado a los estudiantes extras de primero, _para eso estaban, a fin de cuentas_ , y no era mucho problema si ellos se perdían algunos minutos de práctica porque ni siquiera salían en los juegos oficiales. Y, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, había acabado metido en eso con otro que tampoco estaba feliz por hacerlo. Ayako había sido lapidaria con su jueguito de “la varita más corta”. 

Resopló resignado. Ya, qué mas daba, al menos ya habían salido de la tienda y faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar al gimnasio. Y tampoco estaba allí con Sakuragi, quien seguramente no se habría callado en todo el maldito camino y además se habría comido algo dentro de la tienda, cargándole el pago a él. No, pensándolo de ese modo, Rukawa era mejor compañía, aunque no hablara media palabra. 

—La próxima vez que Ayako utilice ese jueguito tendremos que apresurarnos a escoger de los primeros —dijo, como una manera de cortar el silencio y como una declaración; porque sí, sospechaba que al quedar de los últimos sus opciones se veían demasiado reducidas y por lo mismo estaban allí ahora. Rukawa le dio una mirada corta antes de asentir en acuerdo.

—Ni siquiera deberíamos haber sido nosotros, en primer lugar —continuó—. Se supone que estas tareas están hechas para los alumnos de primero —refunfuñó, mientras miraba alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

—Soy de primero.

Mitsui giró la cabeza en dirección a su compañero. Rukawa parpadeó sin inmutarse. Bueno, no se esperaba una respuesta verbal, pero tal vez debía aprovechar la oportunidad de que el príncipe de hielo estaba hablando. Sonrió de medio lado.

—No me refería a eso. Quiero decir, hay un puñado de nuestros compañeros que _podrían_ haber venido sin comprometer tiempo esencial de sus entrenamientos. Vamos, no creo que sea un problema si Ishii está fuera media hora. Pero no, tenían que enviarnos a nosotros.

Rukawa medio se encogió de hombros.

—No me molesta.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Tú, que eres el último en irte del gimnasio por quedarse entrenando hasta tarde? —el mayor le levantó una ceja, escéptico con justa razón.

—No me gusta perderme el entrenamiento —explicó Rukawa—, pero no me molesta hacer compras.

Mitsui silbó.

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea tan terrible. Pero sinceramente preferiría estar en el gimnasio con una pelota de básquet antes que caminar por estas calles haciendo los mandados ahora mismo.

Rukawa le dio la razón en silencio. De pronto, Mitsui se detuvo abruptamente. Rukawa giró la cabeza sobre el hombro para ver al otro chico de pie, mirando hacia el suelo. Bajó la mirada en la misma dirección solo para ver a una niña pequeña con un lindo vestido naranja y una mochila en la espalda que miraba al adolescente mayor con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos claros.

—¿Podría ayudarme, por favor? —repitió la niña, empuñando sus pequeñas manos alrededor de los tirantes de su mochila.

Mitsui la miró por unos segundos en silencio, sus cejas se contrajeron imperceptiblemente mientras la observaba, y cuando Rukawa esperaba que él simplemente le dijera que estaba ocupado o algo fiel a su estilo poco educado, su compañero se inclinó y dejó la bolsa de compras a un lado mientras estiraba una mano en dirección a la niña, indicándole que se acercara; ella avanzó con cautela.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —preguntó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Rukawa echó una mirada alrededor, esperando ver a alguna señora histérica buscando a su pequeña, pero todos parecían caminar sin problemas, salvo ellos dos. Escuchó a la niña olfatear mientras decía que se había apartado de su mamá y que no podía encontrarla.

—Está bien —oyó decir a Mitsui, y lo vio coger las manos más pequeñas entre las suyas con un cuidado que era _extraño_ de ver en el triplista—. Te ayudaremos a encontrarla.

Rukawa levantó las cejas, levemente asombrado por la declaración. Hace apenas unos minutos Mitsui estaba quejándose por la pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora ahí estaba, ofreciéndolos _a ambos_ a hacer de guardaespaldas mientras buscaban a la madre de la criatura.

—¿De verdad? —la pequeña se limpió una lágrima con la palma y sonrió agradecida al chico mayor, con un brillante sonrojo de felicidad en sus mejillas regordetas. Rukawa vio a Mitsui devolverle la sonrisa, y de nuevo encontró extraño el gesto: no era algo usual de ver en él. Estaba familiarizado con las risas y burlas del mayor, pero ver una sonrisa real en su rostro era un poco desconcertante.

—Por supuesto. Ya verás que entre los tres la encontraremos enseguida —le guiñó un ojo mientras le daba un ligero apretón de manos, alentándola. La niña entonces desvió la mirada hacia su costado: la mano pálida de Rukawa había aparecido, ofreciéndole soporte; sus ojos claros se iluminaron ante la vista de los dos adolescentes y levantó una mano para coger uno de sus dedos.

Rukawa fingió no darse cuenta de las miradas a su alrededor cuando ambos caminaron con la pequeña en medio, levantándola del suelo y haciendo que sus pies se movieran en cabriolas que la hicieron reír mientras avanzaban.

—¡Wow! ¡Es muy alto! —gorgoteó la niña, feliz mientras sus pequeñas botas se elevaban en el aire bajo ella—. Podré ver mejor a mamá desde acá arriba —concluyó, mirando risueña hacia los costados. Ambos adolescentes giraron a mirarse con la misma idea en mente.

Rukawa reprimió una mueca cuando una mano pequeña se aferró sobre su ojo izquierdo y la otra apretaba su mejilla derecha. Podía sentir a Mitsui reírse cauteloso a su lado, tratando de disimularlo con una tos, y por un segundo lo odió; pero la niña sobre sus hombros se veía realmente feliz mientras observaba a su alrededor con una vista privilegiada.

—¡El hermano mayor es muy alto! —rio, asombrada— ¡Puedo ver muchas cosas desde aquí! —su mano derecha se movió de la mejilla al cabello del chico, y Rukawa apretó los dientes, esperando un tirón que no llegó. En vez de eso, la niña simplemente se apoyó en su cabeza mientras sus pequeños dedos jugueteaban con algunos de sus cabellos y un susurro de “suave” salió de sus labios. De pronto, la otra mano dejó de toquetear su ojo — _gracias a dios—_ y desapareció de su cabeza. Supo qué estaba haciendo cuando vio a Mitsui tensarse a su lado.

—Tu cabello también es muy suave, hermano mayor —la niña pasó los dedos entre las hebras azuladas del chico a su lado, fascinada— ¡Y brilla!

Rukawa sintió que la esquina de su labio se contraía hacia arriba cuando vio las mejillas de Mitsui tornándose carmesí. Ahí tenía, ahora estaban empatados en esa situación incómodamente dulce. Observó a la niña seguir acariciando el cabello de Mitsui antes de que diera un pequeño salto de reconocimiento.

—¡Ahí esta mamá! —gritó, apuntando con su mano hacia adelante. Una mujer de mediana edad conversaba angustiada con un oficial. Al escuchar el chillido de la niña, se volvió rápidamente en su dirección y sus ojos acuosos se redujeron en una sonrisa de alegría y alivio.

—¡Shiori!

Shiori se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y su pequeña mano en el aire, mientras su madre la sostenía de la otra mano y continuaba profesando su profundo agradecimiento a los dos adolescentes ante ellas.

—¡Muchas gracias por cuidarme, hermanos mayores!

La niña dio media vuelta, rebotando feliz mientras seguía a su madre y ambas se perdieron entre la multitud de la calle. Mitsui las vio alejarse con una semi sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Era un suceso inesperado en sus planes, pero definitivamente no se sentía mal. Los idiotas de sus compañeros bien podían esperar unos minutos más a que ellos llegaran con su comida por el simple hecho de haberlos enviado en primer lugar.

—Bueno, eso fue-

No terminó la frase porque una mano intrusa llegó a posarse en su cabeza, dedos gruesos corriendo por sus hebras del mismo modo que lo había hecho la pequeña Shiori antes.

Parpadeó conmocionado ante el toque repentino mientras se giraba a mirar interrogativamente al otro chico. Rukawa retiró la mano como si recién allí se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojos azules lo miraron con algo parecido al miedo, consciente de que haber sido atrapado en el acto en algo que parecía ni siquiera haber planeado deliberadamente. El aire cayó incómodo entre ambos mientras se miraban a los ojos, tratando de buscar alguna explicación al hecho.

—Rukawa, ¿qué carajos…?

—Lo siento —el menor apretó la bolsa entre los dedos mientras se recriminaba por el impulso de extrema idiotez que había experimentado. Se giró en su antigua dirección y caminó a pasos largos hacia la preparatoria—. Vamos a llegar tarde —ofreció como última conversación, no dispuesto a volver a abrir la boca hasta llegar a la seguridad del gimnasio, rodeado de sus ruidosos compañeros.

Mitsui lo vio alejarse sin poder quitarse la mirada de absoluta perplejidad. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué el otro chico había tenido el impulso de tocarlo, en primer lugar. Pasó la mano desocupada por su cabello, sin encontrar nada especial en las hebras suaves que ya habían crecido algunos centímetros desde su último corte, y su ceño se profundizó más antes de soltar un resoplido molesto. Lo que fuera, no debería darle tanta importancia. Después de todo, solo era Rukawa. Rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento extraño del novato y echó a andar tras él, Ayako no estaría contenta si seguían demorando tanto.

Cinco zancadas por delante, Rukawa estrechó los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, pensando; su mano intrusa se encogió en un puño a su lado. Shiori tenía razón, su cabello era muy suave. Y brillaba.

.

.

.

Hikoichi parpadeó aturdido durante unos segundos mientras su cerebro procesaba la imagen, analizándola en busca de posible información importante. Sacudió la cabeza, sin encontrar algo demasiado relevante, pero sacó su libreta de todos modos. Nunca se sabía cuando algo podía servir en su análisis de jugadores, sobre todo cuando se trataba de equipos rivales.

_«Hisashi Mitsui y Rukawa Kaede, del Shohoku, parecen ser amigos cercanos. A ambos le gustan los niños, también. Posdata: el cabello de Mitsui debe ser muy suave»._

Hizo una nota mental para recordar preguntarle a Sakuragi al respecto más tarde.


End file.
